The conventional container, such as a water glass, waterpot, bottle, can, toothpick can, etc., is intended for a specific use and is not provided with anything serving to adorn the container. At best, the conventional container is made of a specific material to give it an added decorative effect. Certain conventional containers have various forms, colors, or grains serving to adorn the containers. Some conventional containers are coated on the outer surface thereof with various patterns or words serving to enhance the decorative effect of the containers.
Such conventional ways of decorating the containers as described above are monotonous and static at best, without providing the containers with a dynamic and lively means for enhancing the decorative effect of the containers.